It's a True Love
by Brida Wu
Summary: "Akupun hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja, kumohon lakukan sesuatu." 'Sesuatu' yang Luhan maksudkan, nyatanya berdampak pada segala perbuatan gila yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka lakukan. HunHan-INCEST-Oneshoot. RnR?


**IT'S A TRUE LOVE**

**Cast**: Xi LuHan, Oh SeHun** Genre: **Sinetron dengan segala bentuk absurd lain yang ikut menemani** Length: **Oneshoot** Rating: **M (Sex Activity Inside)

**Warning: **

TYPO, INCEST, ABSURD, MAINSTREAM

**Author's Note:**

Ff ini udah pernah aku post sekali di salah satu page yaoi di fb yang merupakan ff request dari **Kak Velly** yang ulang tahun ke 20 tahun lalu.

Sebenernya sih hampir 83% ff incest itu punya inti yang sama aja, hubungan sedarah, seks dan kalo udah hard incest pasti ujung-ujung kawin lari. Mungkin yang ngebedain ya cara authornya sendiri gimana nge jabarin plot juga diksi yang di pake.

Bukan apa2 sih, cuman aku rada nganu pas sebelumnya dapet ripiu kalo ff ini hasil contekan dari ff lain :3

**Recommendation song:**

Taylor Swift, Speak Now

**[Selu-SeHan-HunHan]**

**[ENJOY]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Matahari masih bersinar terlalu cerah ketika senja nyaris menjemput. Desiran angin sore sepoi-sepoi meniup helain rambut cokelat miliknya dengan lembut. Laki-laki berwajah manis itu mengadahkan kepalanya ke langit jingga sana sambil menghirup udara banyak-banyak.

Senyum lebarnya terkembang.

Ia selalu menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. Menenangkan juga begitu nyaman terasa.

Apalagi…

Di saat-saat seperti ini merupakan saat dimana ia akan segera bertemu dengan orang yang paling di kasihinya setelah pagi dan siang membuat keduanya harus sama-sama tenggalam dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

Luhan. Tak peduli seperti apa lelahnya ia selepas kembali dari kampus, namun pada kenyataannya ia masih -selalu- menyempatkan diri untuk berdiri di depan sini.

Di depan gedung sekolah Sehun lebih tepatnya.

Di bawah rindang pohon sambil sesekali melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

Membosankan, namun Luhan senang melakukannya.

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian, suara derap kaki menghampiri tempat ia berdiri. Siswa-siswi yang mengenyam pendidikan di sekolah ini, satu per satu mulai berhamburan keluar dari sana.

Lagi, senyum milik Luhan terkembang. Ia segera masuk ke dalam lingkungan sekolah sambil sesekali mendongak kesana-kemari mencari sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggui.

Beberapa orang melirik kepadanya, namun Luhan tak ingin ambil peduli.

Sekolah hampir sepi namun Sehun masih belum terlihat. Luhan menggaruk belakang telinganya sesaat dan mulai menimang-nimang untuk menyusul saja ke kelas laki-laki itu.

Langkahnya ia bawa lagi dan masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah dan sibuk melihat jejaran kelas tingkat terakhir. Koridor sepi. Sepertinya hanya ia saja yang berada di sini.

Luhan pun memutuskan untuk berlari saja menuju kelas Sehun. Pintu kelas tertutup, dengan pelan Luhan membukanya namun tiba-tiba saja lengannya di tarik masuk ke dalam dengan spontan.

Bahkan Luhan tak sempat untuk memekik karena terkejut.

Tubuhnya membentur dinding dengan keras. Tangannya masih di cengkeram dengan kuat dan Luhan meringis tertahan. Ia mendongak dan menemukan wajah Sehun tepat di depannya—tersenyum mempesona dan Luhan segera berhamburan masuk ke dalam pelukan laki-laki itu.

Sehun terkekeh pelan dan ia balas pelukan sang kakak.

"Kupikir kau pergi entah kemana," suhut Luhan dalam pelukannya. Ia cemberut merasa di jahili adiknya sendiri.

Sehun kembali tertawa. Ia melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu menarik ujung hidung laki-laki itu dengan gemas.

"Aku mau menghampirimu tadi, namun kupikir akan lebih bagus jika kau sendiri yang menghampiriku."

Sehun memojokkan tubuh Luhan lagi pada dinding kelas lalu ia mendekat. Satu tangannya ia letakkan di samping wajah Luhan sedang tangan yang lain mulai bergerak untuk membelai wajah manis laki-laki itu.

Hembusan hangat nafas Sehun menerpa wajahnya. Luhan bergidik ngeri tiba-tiba. Matanya dengan perlahan terpejam dan bibirnya menyambut baik bibir Sehun.

Sehun memangut bibirnya dengan lembut seperti biasa. Menarik ulur bibir bawahnya lalu melesakkan lidahnya menginfasi setiap inci rongga hangat itu.

Luhan melenguh dalam pangutan itu. Ujung lidah Sehun menekan bagian tengah lidahnya dan Luhan merasakan dirinya terangsang tiba-tiba.

Bibir Luhan maju beberapa senti ketika Sehun memutus tautan bibir mereka. Sekitar mulutnya basah dan Luhan menatap laki-laki tampan itu dengan terlampau sayu. Ia sedikit kecewa.

Sehun mengusap air liur di sekitar mulut dan dagu Luhan lalu menjauhkan diri.

"Ayo kita pulang," ia menggenggam jemari Luhan dengan lembut lalu beranjak pergi keluar dari kelas.

"Nanti… kita mandi bersama, ya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan ia mencuri satu kecupan lain di sekitar kepala laki-laki manis itu.

"Tentu saja."

**.**

Langit telah berubah merah sepenuhnya ketika kedua anak adam itu memasuki perkarangan rumah mereka. Sehun berjalan terlebih dahulu sambil menyembunyikan tautan tangan mereka di sisi tubuh keduanya.

Rumah merupakan tempat yang paling sempit untuk keduanya saling mengumbar kasih.

Ada ibu dan ayah yang selalu melihat kelakuan kedua anak laki-laki mereka.

Langkah keduanya telah menapak pada anak tangga yang pertama ketika ibu tiba-tiba saja muncul di belakang keduanya.

"Luhan cepat bersiap-siap sayang," ibu menarik tangan anak sulungnya satu lagi lalu menarik tubuh itu untuk naik ke atas dengan cepat.

Otomatis Sehun ikut langkah naik ke atas sana tanpa berniat untuk melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sang kakak.

Ibu membawanya ke kamarnya sendiri. Lalu membuka lemari pakaian dan mengeluarkan satu stel pakaian baru dari sana.

Kedua laki-laki itu merengut bingung. Sehun melirik Luhan dan Luhan pun sama melirik dirinya. Genggaman tangan mereka saling mengerat di balik tubuh.

"Ayah kalian memiliki undangan makan malam bersama dengan kliennya hari ini." Jelas ibu seolah mengerti dengan raut bingung kedua anaknya.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat kepada dan berbisik kepada Luhan. Namun masih dapat di dengar oleh Sehun di sampingnya.

"Mereka memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik,"

Kedua pasang mata laki-laki itu membesar. Berbanding balik dengan ibu yang tampak begitu senang dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara yang tinggi.

Ia semakin erat saja menggenggam jemari Sehun di belakang sana.

Ini buruk, tentu saja.

"Kau sudah dewasa Luhan, tapi sampai hari ini kau masih saja belum memperkenalkan kekasihmu kepada ibu."

Sehun tercekat dan Luhan pun sama.

Yang lebih muda merasakan dengan cepat aliran darah yang di pompa jantungnya menuju hingga ke otak. Sehun merasa mendidih tiba-tiba.

Luhan mundur satu langkah. Ia mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan ini dan juga maksud tersembunyi undangan makan malam yang ibu katakan.

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih, bu." Sahutnya cepat.

Ia merasakan jemarinya mulai berkeringat menyatu dalam genggaman erat Sehun yang masih bertautan sedari tadi.

Ibu terkejut ketika mendengarnya.

"Kau memiliki kekasih?" Tanya ibu memastikan.

Luhan mengangguk cepat.

"Aku telah memiliki kekasih. Dan untuk makan malam itu… aku akan berada di rumah saja bersama dengan Sehun."

Si sulung mengambil langkah setelahnya. Si bungsu pun hanya mengikutinya saja tanpa mengatakan satu patah pun.

Luhan membawanya masuk ke dalam kamar miliknya lalu mengunci pintu.

Ia berdiri menghadap Sehun dengan raut wajah cemas.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku… tak ingin menikah dengan yang orang lain Sehun. Aku… hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja." Suaranya mulai bergetar.

Sehun sesegera mungkin mendekap tubuh kecil itu dengan erat.

"Kau tak boleh menikah dengan siapapun, kau milikku Luhan."

"Aku milikmu." Balasnya.

Sehun melepas pelukan mereka pertama kali. Ia tersenyum menatap Luhan lalu membelai wajahnya dengan sayang.

"Jangan pikirkan apapun lagi. Sekarang ayo kita mandi, hm?"

Jemari Sehun yang membelai wajah miliknya ia tumpukan di atas punggungnya. Luhan mengangguk dan mengecup bibir Sehun sekilas sebelum keduanya beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

**.**

Selalu berakhir seperti ini.

Ketika tubuh tak lagi tertutupi oleh satu benang pun, ketika air _bath up_ telah terisi penuh, ketika tubuh mulai basah, maka persetubuhan pun tak dapat terelakkan lagi.

Luhan apalagi Sehun selalu menyukai moment dimana mereka memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Karena pada ujungnya kenikmatan duniawi pun menghampiri masing-masing mereka.

Tidak ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan selain dapat bercinta bersama dengan orang terkasih dengan luapan cinta yang membumbung.

Desahan yang bersahut-sahutan nyatanya menjadi melodi terindah yang selalu ingin di dengarkan.

Masih seperti hari-hari yang lalu, dengan air riak _bath up_ yang bergerak tak menentu. Luhan berada di atas pangkuan adiknya, Sehun sembari menggerakkan pinggulnya— mengeluar-masukkan penis besar adiknya itu ke dalam lubang sempit miliknya.

Air yang seharusnya jernih kini telah berubah keruh dan sperma Luhan yang telah keluar mengambang di permukaannya.

Suara Luhan nyaris hilang karena sibuk mendesah sedari tadi.

Belum lagi, tiap kali gigi-gigi laki-laki tampan itu menggesek puting miliknya—menambah kuat eksentitas desahan merdu yang selalu dapat membangkitkan birahi Sehun.

Kedua tangannya kini berpindah menuju bokong Luhan dan meremas benda kenyal itu dengan gemas. Luhan meleguh lagi. Mulutnya terbuka dan air liur miliknya menetes begitu saja.

"Akh!" ia memekik dengan kuat.

Lubangnya sudah sangat penuh di masuki oleh penis Sehun dan Luhan tak berharap jika jemari laki-laki itu pun ikut bergabung masuk dan menggelitik dinding rektum miliknya.

Luhan semakin mendesah dengan gila.

Kenikmatan yang Sehun berikan terlalu berlebihan dan selalu berhasil membuat ia melayang. Dimatanya Luhan hanya mampu menangkap warna putih saja.

Satu putingnya berada di dalam mulut Sehun dan laki-laki mengisap terlampau kuat hingga dadanya membengkak.

Luhan bergerak lagi lebih cepat. Batang penisnya yang sedari tadi menabrak perut Sehun semakin memerah lalu cairan berwarna putih pun keluar dari ujungnya.

Luhan telah sampai dua kali saat ini, namun Sehun belum terlihat tanda-tanda akan orgasme juga. Penisnya masih kokoh dan terasa begitu keras memenuhi setiap inci lubang ketat milik Luhan.

"Uhh Se-sehhhunnnhhh…"

"Ssshh…"

Luhan masih tak berhenti bergerak. Kedua tangannya Sehun yang berada di bokongnya membantu ia terus saja mengenjot. Sehun mendongak dan Luhan segera menyambar bibir laki-laki itu untuk ia lumat bulat-bulat.

Pergolakan ujung lidah yang saling bersentuhan, berefek samping pada tusukan penis Sehun yang selalu tepat mengenai prostatnya. Luhan merunduk lagi lalu membelitkan kedua daging tak bertulang itu sambil sesekali mendesah jika bisa.

Sehun menggeram tiba-tiba. Dapat Luhan rasakan penis laki-laki itu bergerak sendiri menampar dinding rektumnya lalu diikuti oleh lahar panas yang memenuhi lubang Luhan setelah itu.

Sehun menahan kedua sisi pinggang Luhan untuk tak bergerak namun menekan agar penisnya menyemburkan semua spermanya tanpa sisa ke dalam lubang favoritnya itu.

Luhan menarik wajahnya lalu ia mendesah setelah terlepas dengan pangutan bibir Sehun. Nafasnya sepasang kakak-beradik itu terengah-engah. Dada keduanya naik turun. Namun jelas mereka sama-sama merasakan puas.

Kedua kaki Luhan serasa keram namun ia memaksakan diri untuk beringsut dari atas pangkuan adiknya itu. Luhan dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, penis lemas milik Sehun keluar dari lubang miliknya perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit hingga kontak penghubung mereka benar terlepas.

**.**

Keduanya memutuskan untuk tidur bersama malam ini di kamar Luhan. Sehun memeluk tubuh kakaknya terlampau erat dan memenjarakannya dengan kedua tangan yang ia lingkari.

Mereka belum tertidur. Lagipula jam masih menunjukkan pukul Sembilan lewat beberapa menit. Jam makan malam telah lewat, namun Sehun maupun Luhan tak berniat sama sekali untuk mengisi lambung mereka itu.

Di dalam pelukan sang adik, Luhan masih saja teringat tentang apa yang ibunya bicarakan beberapa saat yang lalu.

Itu menjadi bahan pikirnya tiba-tiba.

Selama ini, Luhan sama sekali tidak pernah berpikiran untuk memiliki hubungan dengan seseorang yang lain. Menikah lalu ia akan menjalani apa yang menjadi penghidupan rumah tangganya.

Luhan tak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Ia telah memiliki Sehun di sampingnya dan ia merasa cukup tentang itu. Ia butuh orang lain lagi, karena telah ada Sehun yang memenuhi seisi pikirannya.

"Sehun," ia memanggil laki-laki yang tengah memeluknya itu dengan pelan.

Sehun berguman sebagai jawaban. Ia masih sibuk menghirup dalam-dalam aroma harum yang menguar dari rambut kakaknya.

"Bagaimana jika ibu… masih ingin menjodohkan aku dengan orang lain?" tanyanya bimbang.

"Tentu saja aku takkan pernah membiarkan hal itu terjadi." Ia mencari wajah Luhan yang bersandar pada dadanya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan milikku di rampas oleh orang lain?"

Luhan mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan wajah sang adik di atas sana.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu."

Sehun melempar senyum dan Luhan membalasnya.

Ia kembali melesakkan kepalanya bersandar pada dada adiknya.

"Suatu hari nanti, ayo kita menikah." Bisiknya lirih. Nyaris terendam dengan pelukan itu.

Tanpa Luhan ketahui Sehun mengangguk kecil lalu mengecup pucuk kepalanya sekali.

"Aku akan menikahimu, Luhan sayang."

**.**

Luhan memang menakutkan sesuatu yang beralasan.

Ibu menantang dirinya di keesokan harinya. Luhan harus membawa kekasihnya ke rumah dan memperkenalkan kepada seluruh anggota keluarga.

Luhan panik dan Sehun lebih lagi.

Tidak mungkin bukan, Luhan harus memperkenalkan Sehun dan mengatakan jika Sehun-lah kekasihnya selama ini.

Kira-kira seperti apa reaksi orangtuanya nanti?

Namun jelas, walaupun keduanya telah hilang akal dengan saling mencintai satu sama lain, namun tak cukup gila pula mengatakan secara terang-terangan apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama ini.

Sehun akhirnya menghubungi Jongin, teman sekelasnya dan memintai laki-laki itu bantuan kiranya untuk menjadi kekasih Luhan. Ini hanya merupakan sebuah intrik basi, dan Sehun berharap semuanya dapat berjalan sebagaimana semestinya.

Di akhir pekan, Jongin pun datang ke rumah memenuhi undangan ibu Sehun sendiri.

Laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu cukup gugup juga sebenarnya.

Ia di sambut Luhan di depan pintu lalu masuk ke dalam rumah dan menemui ibu di ruang makan. Sehun tak berada disana. Ia berada di dalam kamar dengan perasaan resah luar biasa.

Ia hanya berharap jika si keling Jongin berhasil melakoni perannya dengan baik maka Sehun pun akan membantu dirinya untuk mendapatkan Kyungsoo, kakak kelas mereka di sekolah.

Ibu menyambut baik kedatangan Jongin. Wanita paruh baya itu melayani Jongin dan menghidangkan banyak menu makan siang di atas meja. Dengan kikuk Jongin pun menempatkan dirinya tepat di samping Luhan, berhadapan dengan ibu dari laki-laki itu.

"Jadi sudah berapa lama kalian bersama?" ibu memulai pertanyaannya yang pertama.

"Hampir satu tahun ini, bi." Jongin menjawab dengan lancar. Berbanding balik dengan perasaan gugup dirinya.

Luhan melempar senyum kepada teman Sehun itu dengan di paksakan. Ia sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Jongin juga Sehun yang berada di dalam kamar sana.

Ia gugup dan rasanya Luhan hendak memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Kalian sudah lama bersama, lalu mengapa tidak pernah main ke rumah Jongin?"

"Uh itu—" Jongin berubah gugup.

"Karena Jongin mengambil dua jurusan mata kuliah yang berbeda bu." Jawab Luhan.

Jongin menghela nafasnya, ia segera mengangguk membenarkan.

"Wah, kau pasti anak yang pintar Jongin."

Jongin tersenyum kikuk.

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa saja?"

"Ah… Um Menejemen dan Teknik mesin." Jawabnya.

Alis ibu terangkat sebelah. Beliau melirik Luhan yang terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban yang Jongin lontarkan. Perasaan curiga tingkat pertamanya mulai menyembul.

"Luhan juga berada di jurusan Menejemen. Seharusnya kalian sering bertemu, bukan?"

Jongin nyaris tersedak.

"Aku mengambil jurusan Menejemen di universitas lain, bi." Sahutnya cepat-cepat.

Ibu berubah tak yakin dengan laki-laki yang duduk di depannya ini. Luhan jelas dapat menangkap gelegat curiga ibu ketika menatap Jongin.

Ia berubah resah.

"Apa kau tau jika Luhan memiliki alergi kepada udang?"

Jongin tercekat. Mana tau ia alergi atau tidaknya Luhan kepada hewan laut itu.

Matanya melirik Luhan di sampingnya dan laki-laki itu memberikan kode untuk mengangguk kepadanya.

"Ya, Luhan memang alergi udang, bi."

"Apakah kulitnya akan berubah merah jika memakannya?"

Jongin menahan nafas. _Apa lagi ini,_ batinnya.

Jongin melirik Luhan lagi dan ia dapati laki-laki itu menggeleng. Namun tak jadi, ketika ibu menatap dirinya dengan terang-terangan.

Luhan menunduk.

Tamatlah riwayatnya setelah ini.

"Apa kulit Luhan akan berubah merah jika ia memakan udang, Jongin?" ibu mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

"Y-ya… kulit Luhan akan memerah jika ia memakan udang."

Luhan terhenyak dan ibu tersenyum penuh arti. Ia meletakkan sumpit yang ia genggam di sisi kanan piring. Lalu membawa pandangannya kepada Luhan sepenuhnya.

"Berhenti untuk membohongiku Luhan."

Jongin membelakak di tempatnya. Ia pikir jawabannya tadi sudah tepat.

Ibu Luhan melirik dirinya sembari tersenyum masam.

"Tadinya aku sudah menyukaimu Jongin. Sayang sekali, jika kalian ternyata tak benar-benar memiliki hubungan apa-apa."

"Ibu…"

Ibu menghela nafasnya dengan berat. Ia masih berusaha untuk tak menampakkan raut wajah yang kesal selepas di bohongi oleh anaknya sendiri.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ibu telah selesai. Kalian nikmati saja makan siangnya." Lalu berbalik pergi dari sana.

Luhan menatap kepergian ibunya dengan sedih. Wanita itu berbalik lagi sebelum benar menghilang dari balik tembok pembatas.

"Dan Luhan… ibu harap kau tidak pergi kemanapun setelah ini. Ibu masih memiliki urusan yang lain denganmu."

Luhan tak menjawab. Ia hendak menangsi rasanya. Mengapa sulit sekali untuk menghindari rencana gila itu?

"Maafkan aku hyung."

Jongin di sampingnya menatap ia dengan sarat bersalah.

**.**

Setelah hari terakhir itu terjadi, ibu semakin gencar saja melanjutkan rencana gilanya untuk mencarikan seorang pendamping untuk Luhan.

Ia menolak dengan tegas segala bentuk penolakan anak sulungnya itu.

Luhan menangis pilu bersama Sehun di dalam kamar. Ia sungguh tak ingin menikah dengan siapapun di dunia ini.

Luhan mencintai Sehun dan ia hanya menikah dengan laki-laki itu saja.

_Persetan_dengan status jika Sehun merupakan saudara kandungnya.

"Apapun itu kau tidak boleh menikah dengan orang lain, Lu. Kau hanya boleh menikah denganku saja."

"Akupun hanya ingin menikah denganmu saja, kumohon lakukan sesuatu."

'Sesuatu' yang Luhan maksudkan, nyatanya berdampak pada segala perbuatan gila yang seharusnya tak boleh mereka lakukan.

**.**

Sehun diam saja ketika Luhan memenuhi acara makan malam dan bertemu dengan perempuan pilihan ibunya malam itu.

Sehun juga masih diam ketika tanggal dan tempat pernikahan kakaknya itu telah di tentukan.

Luhan berubah kacau. Ia terus merengek kepada Sehun agar melakukan sesuatu. Apapun itu asal ia tak jadi menikah minggu depan.

Namun Sehun bungkam saja.

Ia malah beranjak pergi dan tak mengatakan apapun kepada kakaknya itu.

Luhan menangis lagi karenanya.

**.**

Luhan menatap dirinya dengan kosong di kamar tempat ia mempersiapkan diri sebelum melaksanakan upacara pernikahannya. Ia telah memakai teksudo berwarna putih yang begitu pas pada tubuh rampingnya. Wajahnya pun telah di polesi oleh _make up_ ini itu.

Luhan seolah hidup dalam kehampaan selama seminggu belakangan ini.

Sehun… Luhan sama sekali tak mengerti dengan sikapnya.

Sehun begitu acuh dan terkesan tak peduli dengan dirinya. Bahkan Luhan dapat menangkap dengan jelas jika Sehun seolah berusaha untuk menghindari dirinya.

Selesai sudah.

Luhan ingin mati saja sekarang.

Hilang sudah segala harapan yang ia bangun dalam hatinya. Ia pikir Sehun benar mencintainya, seperti ia mencintai laki-laki itu.

Seharusnya Sehun mempertahankan dirinya dan melakukannya sesuatu untuk mempertahankan hubungan mereka. Tidak seperti ini.

Bening air matanya menggelinding begitu saja. Namun cepat-cepat ia hapus begitu ia dengar suara ceklikan pintu.

Dari pantulan cermin yang berada di depannya, Luhan dapat dengan jelas melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk.

Mata bulatnya membesar.

Ia segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun setelah itu.

"Sehun—" kalimatnya segera terpotong ketika Sehun tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat.

Mata Luhan menganak sungai lagi. Tubuhnya serasa hangat dan begitu nyaman ketika ia dapat merengkuh tubuh adiknya itu lagi.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud bersikap seperti ini padamu." Laki-laki itu berujar dengan suara yang serak. Pasti ia juga menangis.

"Jangan biarkan aku menikah dengan gadis itu, Sehun." Pinta Luhan.

"Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya." Ia merengkuh kedua pundak Luhan lalu melepaskan pelukan mereka.

Ia lalu menangkup kedua belah pipi Luhan dan melumat bibirnya dengan tergesa.

Rasa rindu selama seminggu terakhir membuat ciumannya tampak begitu menuntut. Luhan balas ciuman adiknya dengan desakan air mata yang semakin memaksa untuk keluar.

Ini tidak akan menjadi ciuman terakhir mereka.

Ya, tidak akan pernah.

Sehun menghisap dalam bibir bawahnya sebelum ia memutus tautan bibir itu.

"Jangan ucapkan janji apapun. Segeralah berbenah dan kita pergi dari sini."

Mata Luhan membelakak kaget.

"Sehun—"

"Kita akan mencari Pendeta yang lain dan kita menikah setelah itu."

Luhan membekap mulutnya dengan tak percaya.

"Sehun—"

"Cepatlah. Tunggu aku di pintu belakang, ada sebuah taksi yang menunggu kita disana."

Sehun mengusap pipinya dengan sayang. Lalu mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

**.**

Gedung resepsi telah di penuhi oleh para tamu undangan. Para orangtua yang akan menikahkan anak mereka hari ini, tampak sibuk melayani para tamu yang datang.

Kurang dari lima menit lagi, sebelum upacara pernikahan itu berlangsung dan semuanya tampak begitu sibuk.

Ibu mengedarkan pandangannya dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang berdiri di sudur ruangan. Ia teringat dengan Luhan yang masih berada di dalam kamar tempat ia mempersiapkan diri. Anak sulungnya itu pasti sendirian saja disana. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menemani Luhan.

Tanpa ia sadari, ketika langkahnya bergerak keluar dari sana, Sehun memperhatikan dirinya.

Laki-laki itu tersenyum samar lalu ikut beranjak pergi keluar, pada arah jalan yang berbeda pastinya.

Sehun berlari kecil menuju pintu belakang lalu masuk ke dalam taksi. Luhan telah berada disana. Ia telah berganti pakaian dengan setelan jas yang Sehun berikan.

Luhan terlihat begitu resah dan ia segera mendekap lengan laki-laki itu erat-erat.

"Tolong antarkan kami ke bandara Incheon, paman." Kata Sehun kepada sopir taksi itu.

Luhan lagi membelalakkan matanya. Ia menatap Sehun dengan bingung.

"Bandara Incheon? Kita akan kemana Sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum dengan mempesona lalu mengecup pipi laki-laki itu sekali.

"Kita akan ke Jeju dan tinggal disana."

"Apa? Bagaimana bisa, kita tidak memiliki uang untuk tinggal disana Sehun."

Sehun menarik ujung hidungnya dengan gemas.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kau pikir, apa yang ku lakukan selama seminggu terakhir, hm?"

Ia mendekatkan mulutnya kepada telinga Luhan dan berbisik disana.

"Aku mencairkan uang ayah di bank dan memasukkannya ke dalam buku tabungan baru. Aku tidak cukup bodoh membiarkan kita untuk hidup tak layak sayang."

**.**

"Ngghhh… ahhh…"

Suara desahan terdengar begitu nyaring dari arah dapur rumah kecil itu.

Sehun berdiri di depan Luhan yang tengah duduk di atas meja makan dengan kaki yang mengangkang lebar. Luhan memeluk erat-erat leher Sehun sembari menahan nikmat pada lubangnya yang tengah Sehun masuki.

Belum lagi, satu tangan Sehun yang sibuk mencubiti puting dadanya dengan kuat, menambah besar saja gairah bercintanya di pagi ini.

Luhan telah sampai sekali dan ia rasa dirinya hendak orgasme lagi saat ini. Namun tak bisa, ujung penisnya di tutupi oleh Sehun membuat hasratnya harus tertahan sampai ke ubun-ubun.

Penis besar milik Sehun masih meringsek masuk memenuhi lubang ketatnya tanpa ampun. Bokongnya terasa licin oleh keringat juga sperma yang berceceran, namun terasa perih juga. Luhan bertaruh jika bokong miliknya pasti lecet karena bergesekan dengan permukaan meja kayu yang ia duduki.

Sehun berhenti mengenjot. tangannya yang menutupi ujung penis Luhan ia lepas. Alhasil laki-laki itu pun segera menyemburkan spermanya.

"Akhh hahha… ahahah…" Luhan mendesah tak tertahankan. Sehun segera mengocok penis miliknya dan memaksa seluruh sperma laki-laki itu keluar.

Luhan kembali tegang.

Tubuh yang yang telanjang Sehun baringkan di atas meja lalu Sehun merengkuh pinggang Luhan dengan erat. Ia kembali bergerak lagi. Matanya menatap fokus pada penisnya yang keluar masuk lubang itu dengan cepat.

Luhan menggerang lagi. Urat-urat penis Sehun menggesek dinding rektumnya dengan kurang ajar. Belum lagi ujung penis laki-laki itu menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat.

Sehun mulai tak sabar. Ia ingin merasakan orgasme sekarang juga.

Tanpa ampun ia benar mengenjot lubang itu tanpa peduli dengan Luhan yang terus mendesah gila di atas meja.

"Ouhhhh Ssehhhunnnn ahh…" Luhan menjerit keras.

Penis Sehun membesar di dalam lubangnya. Lalu setelah itu meledakkan cairan panas yang memenuhi setiap aspek lubang miliknya.

Gerakan pinggul Sehun melambat. Perlahan namun pasti ia tarik penisnya keluar dan Luhan merasa kosong setelah itu.

Nafasnya masih naik turun namun ia tetap memaksa untuk bangun dari posisi berbaringnya.

Sehun membantu dirinya untuk bangkit.

Luhan hanya dapat bernafas lega sesaat. Bibirnya di bungkam lagi oleh bibir Sehun dan lidah laki-laki itu memenuhi mulutnya.

"Kita lanjutkan lagi?"

Luhan hanya mampu mengangguk dengan pasrah.

**.**

Mereka menikah di pulau Jeju. Lalu menempati sebuah rumah kecil di pinggir pantai yang nyaman.

Semuanya memang tampak berbeda.

Sehun maupun Luhan tak lagi mengenyam pendidikan apapun lagi. Mereka memutuskan untuk bekerja di siang hari lalu ketika malam menjemput mereka pun saling memuaskan diri.

Walau berat. Tapi keduanya jelas memilih jalan seperti ini.

Dimana mereka dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan, tanpa khawatir dengan kehadiran orangtua mereka secara tiba-tiba.

Namun lebih dari semuanya itu, mereka benar mempertahankan apa yang mereka sebut cinta. Menikah lalu hidup bersama itu merupakan sebuah mimpi di hari lalu namun merupakan sebuah kenyataan di masa sekarang.

Mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain.

Saling menyayangi juga saling mencintai.

Seharusnya mereka memang hidup bersama untuk saling melengkapi penghidupan yang tengah takdir torehkan.

Um ya… mereka bersama karena takdir yang mengaturnya.

Bukan begitu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin TheEnd Tamat Selesai Bubar**

Mind to Review?


End file.
